Save Me The Last Dance
by countingsheep
Summary: It's the last dance of the ninth grade, and everyone's there. Except Lilly's date. Jake comes back, and jealousy takes a wild ride through the gym of Seaview High School. LOLIVER, JILEY, Jilly, and MileyDex. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first story. Please be nice, but helpful criticism is always welcome:) R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. Santa, Santa, that's what I want for Christmas! **

Lilly's POV:

So here I was again; alone.

Well, not exactly.

Atleast I made it to the dance this time, but I have no idea why.

Maybe because my date was supposed to meet me here, but called and canceled at the last minute. He said he was sick.

I was really bummed, but I told him to get better.

So now I was stuck here at a stupid dance, dateless and bored.

It didn't help that I was wearing a very uncomfortable dress, my hair was fixed awkwardly, I was wearing way more makeup than usual, and I had these huge heels on. I felt totally girlish and uncomfortable. I mean, I could barely move or walk anywhere.

Oh how I hate dances.

You might be wondering what girl doesn't like dances and getting all made up.

Well, some just don't, and I'm one of those girls.

Lilly Truscott, skater girl and tomboy extraordinaire.

But my best friend Miley suggested that I get all dressed up again, considering this is the last dance of the ninth grade.

So I did, and Miley was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and scanned the dance floor. There were lots of students from Seaview dancing. . . . Becca and Matt . . . . Saint Sarah and "Hottie" Gamodi (they became a couple after the Matt incident) . . . . Lucas and some girl . . . . Amber and Johnny Collins . . . . Ashley and Josh . . . . Miley and Dex.

Wait a second, Miley and Dex? Well, I found her.

I walked over to the punch table and poured myself a cup. I sipped until I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who." I knew who it was, but I played along anyway.

"Oh my gosh, is it Orlando Bloom?! Have you finally come for me?"

"Oh Lils," I heard him sigh and move his hands.

I turned around to a smiling Oliver and couldn't help but grin.

"Punch?"

"Uh, sure," he said.

I handed him a cup and saw him just staring at me.

"What?" I questioned, "Is something on my face?"

I quickly covered my cheek with one hand and reached for my purse with the other. I unzipped it, but Oliver stopped me by laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No, nothing's wrong with your face." He shook his head and smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"W-well . . . y-you look n-nice," he stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Why thank you," I joked, twirling around and grinning.

Oliver grinned, then glanced out upon the dance floor.

"So . . . where's your date?" he asked, casually taking a sip from his punch.

"Sick," I said, looking up at him.

"Where's yours?"

"I dunno. I think she bailed on me," he said nonchalantly, but I could tell he was upset.

"Aw, it's okay, Ollie."

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tight, trying to reassure him.

"Thanks, Lils."

"No problem."

I quickly removed my hand, taking a drink.

"Ollie!" I heard a girl's voice cry out.

"Huh?" Oliver turned around and saw a blonde girl running toward him.

"Oliver! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been, silly?" she said, giggling and slapping his shoulder playfully.

A look of confusion crossed my face.

_Who is she? Is that Oliver's date? _

My eyes started to slowly narrow unconsciously.

"Uh, just hanging out. Where were you?"

"Looking for you! Duh, Olliekins!" she giggled, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"N-no, I don't dance, Aly," he protested, desperately trying to get out her grip.

I laughed as she tugged harder and the two of them were soon in the middle of the dance floor.

_This is should be interesting, _I thought.

I laughed hard as Oliver tried to dance. He looked so funny.

_That boy always could make me laugh._

My smile faded when I saw Jake approach me.

_What is he doing here?_

"Sup, Lilly? Do you know where Miley is?" he asked breathlessly.

"Over there," I pointed and his face lit up once he caught sight of her.

He started walking, smoothing his hair and patting it down, but stopped when he saw Dex.

He came back over to me, asking, "Lilly, who is that?"

"Dex," I replied, "Miley and him began hanging out when you left for your movie."

"Oh."

I turned back around and poured myself some more punch, but when I faced the crowd again, Oliver was gone.

_Where did he go?_

I was about to go look for him, but Jake stopped me.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Would . . . would you like to dance?" he asked, staring me straight in the eyes.

"That's very nice but- wait, is this just another plan to make Miley jealous?" I questioned in an angry tone, tapping my foot.

"No, no, no! Of course not! I would never do that again. Promise," he said.

I bit my lip.

_Well, why not?_

"I would love to," I told Jake and he smiled.

He put his hand out and escorted me to the dance floor.

A fast, catchy tune came on just as I spotted Miley after losing her again.

She was staring straight at both of us. Glaring daggers in my direction.

I quickly turned back around to Jake and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hands drifted to my waist and a slow song started playing.

I finally spotted Oliver.

_What is he doing?!_

He was making out with that giggling blonde and I couldn't stand it.

They were directly in front of me, and I stared at them for five minutes.

My mind just would not focus on Jake, the music, or anything.

"I'll be right back, Jake," I told him and he nodded.

I stumbled through the crowd and into the restroom.

I collapsed my head in my hands on top of the sink and sighed.

Just then, the door swung open and Miley entered.

"Oh, hey Miles," I said cheerfully.

"I saw you and Dex getting close out there." I winked, nudging her in the shoulder.

She turned around and faced me.

"Well aren't you and Jake just chummy?" she asked with sarcasm dripping off her words.

She sounded just like Luann.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, shocked at how Miley could be doing this to me again.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe how you were dancing this close with my ex!" she said, making a tiny space between her fingers to prove her point.

"I thought you were over him!"

"I am!"

"I think someone's jealous," I said in a sing-song voice.

"No, I'm not! It's the unwritten code of girls; you never go out with your best friend's ex!"

"Well, why didn't someone tell me this?!" I demanded.

"Because you're supposed to know!"

"Well, I didn't!"

"You do now! So get away from him!"

"Hey, he asked _me _to dance, not the other way around!"

"Pfft," Miley said, rolling her eyes in a disbelieving way.

"Oh, you don't believe me?!"

"Of course not! I've known you liked Jake for a long time!"

"Longer than you have! He is technically mine in the 'unwritten girl code'." I smirked.

"Ugh!" Miley glared, scrunching up her nose. She turned her back to me as she fixed her hair.

"Why do you care anyway? You have Dex!"

"It's not about that! It's just . . . ugh! Stay away from Jake!" She stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

I sighed, then let a couple of tears fall down my cheeks.

_Not again._

I didn't even realize how long I had been in there until I heard a soft knock on the door and Jake's voice asking, "Lilly? You in there?"

"Yeah," I said, sniffling.

I walked toward the door as it opened and Jake appeared.

"Oh, Lilly, what happened?" he asked in a concerned voice as we strolled to the punch table.

"Me and Miley, we got in another fight," I mumbled, flicking an empty cup.

Jake smiled weakly.

"I'm sure you guys will work it out. You always do."

I smiled up at him, then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"C'mon, I need to get my mind off of it!" I laughed as we made our way to the middle of the gym and started dancing to an upbeat song.

_Maybe Jake won't be so bad..._

I did not know that, during this moment, two glares were directed toward us.

One, of course, from Miley. Her eyes were narrow slits pointed toward me.

And a very surprising person was staring at Jake and me, his brown eyes cloudy with anger, or jealousy, or whatever he was looking at Jake with.

Oliver Oken, my other best friend, was staring madly right at Jake.

I could definitely feel the love.

**A/N: Chapter two coming soon! Now, please press that little purplish-blueish-violet button in the bottom left corner. :) **

**-Kelsi A.K.A countingsheep**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so this is the last chapter of Save Me The Last Dance. Please review, since I didn't get many on the first chapter. R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Hannah Montana! Unfortunately, Santa is unable to give it to me for Christmas. :(**

Third Person POV:

Miley stared straight ahead of her, her head lying on Dex's shoulder.

Jake and Lilly were directly in front of her.

She kept a close eye on them, making sure that nothing happened. She would surely freak if they kissed or anything.

Dex could tell Miley's full attention wasn't focused on him. He followed her gaze and saw that her blue eyes were focused on Jake. He narrowed his own and broke away.

"Miley, why are you looking at Jake?" he tried to ask calmly.

"Wh-what? I wasn't looking at him!" Miley said nervously, her eyes widening.

"Yes, you were. I saw you staring at him and Lilly!" said Dex, pointing in their direction.

"Uh…. uh…. uh…." Miley stammered, looking around the room for an excuse.

"So it is true! You still like Jake!" Dex said rather loudly, his face clouding into an angry expression.

"No I don't!" Miley said quickly.

"Yeah you do. I understand it all now," Dex said, shaking his head sadly.

Miley shook her head, "No, I like you!"

"I wish I could believe that, but after losing your attention five times tonight and seeing you stare at him for twenty minutes straight, I don't."

"But, Dex! Wait! Come back!" Miley called, reaching her hands out. She saw him walking away and sighed. She turned on her green heel and stomped away toward the refreshments table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jake, seeing all of this, broke away from Lilly hesitantly.

"Uh, excuse me, Lilly," he said, hoping that she wouldn't feel hurt.

She nodded, following him with her eyes. She sighed when her eyes were led over to Miley. She and Jake started talking, then they hugged. Lilly turned around.

Now she really was alone.

She maneuvered over to an empty chair and sat down. She crossed her legs and looked out onto to the dance floor. She stared at the happy-go-lucky dancing pairs and sighed.

_Why me? Why now?_

Her eyes soon met Oliver's. She whipped her head around and shifted her gaze to the ground, but not quick enough for Oliver not to notice something was wrong.

He came over and sat beside her.

"Lilly, is something up?" he asked worriedly.

She looked up and miserably said, "Jake went back over to Miley. I can't believe this happened again."

Oliver brushed her bangs out of her face. "It's okay, Lils," he said, then draped an arm over her shoulder and hugged her.

She smiled, then hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and full-on embraced him.

He patted her back, whispering soothing words in her ear.

After two minutes, she let go. She looked down at the ground, blushing. "Uh, thank you," she said awkwardly.

He smiled. "No problem. So I'll, uh, catch ya later," he said, then got up. He walked back to where he left his date to find her not there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jake walked over to Miley.

"Hi Miley," he said.

Surprised, she looked up from the cookie she was eating to Jake's green eyes.

"Hey Jake."

"I'm sorry about, you know, Dex and Lilly and all."

"Nah, it's fine." After a couple moments of awkward silence, Miley broke it by saying, "Sooooo, you like Lilly….?"

"Ummm, no, not really," Jake replied softly, staring at the ground.

"Wait," A look of confusion passed over her face, "you don't like her?"

"No," he mumbled.

"So why did you ask her to dance?!" Miley's tone became increasingly louder. Even though she and Lilly were fighting, she would always stick up for her no matter what.

"Because she looked so sad over there. And earlier tonight, I did like her. But the feeling was not as strong as when I liked you. Or not as strong as they're feeling right now." Jake looked into Miley's eyes, desperately hoping that she would understand his feelings for her.

Miley nervously broke the gaze and stared at the ground. "I thought you didn't like me anymore, that we were just friends," she said softly.

"I thought that too, but during the first week on my movie, I realized that I did like you. Mikayla helped me a whole lot with that decision," Jake smiled, then put his hands on her shoulders. "Miley, you were the only one I thought about the whole time I was in Antarctica. I don't want to lose you again." He stared at her head until she looked up into his eyes.

"Oh Jake. You were the only one I thought about too." She hugged him tight, refusing to let go.

Jake responded by delicately laying his hands on her back and her brown curls.

They broke apart after a couple of moments. Miley's soft blue eyes met Jake's fiery green ones. There was definitely a connection between them.

Miley leaned forward and Jake did too. Their lips collided and they wrapped their arms around each other. Jake stroked her hair and ran his fingers through the curls while Miley ruffled his.

They were completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Where is she? She was just here a minute ago._

Oliver looked around the room, trying to find Aly. There were many heads of blonde hair, but not hers. Suddenly, he heard her giggling and whipped his head around. There she was, standing beside another guy and laughing. He was whispering in her ear and had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Oliver gasped, then stomped over to them. "Aly, what are you doing?!" He demanded.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like, Ollie!"

"That's lamest excuse in the book."

"But it's true!"

"Too bad I don't believe it. Goodbye Aly."

He went back over to Lilly and plopped down beside her.

"So, how'd it go? Did you find her?" she asked in a bittersweet tone.

"Yeah," Oliver mumbled, "but she was in the arms of another guy."

"Aw… I'm sorry," Lilly said. She leaned over and hugged him quickly.

Oliver smiled. "It's fine. I don't need her. She was nothing special anyway."

Lilly grinned, then sighed. "I'm bored."

"Here, come with me." Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"So, why are we out here?"

"Look up."

"Wow. Those are beautiful," Lilly remarked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, they are," Oliver said, but he wasn't looking at the stars. He was staring at her.

Lilly's gaze fell to Oliver and she smiled. "Oliver…."

"Yes?"

"You're not looking up."

"What? Oh," Oliver said, quickly glancing up at the stars. His face was tomato red.

Lilly snickered, "Anything you wanna tell me, Ollie?"

"Uh….."

Lilly snapped into realization and her eyes focused on him. "Oliver?"

He turned his head away, blushing like mad.

Lilly turned him around, her hands on his arms, and said slowly, "Oliver, if something is on your mind, just tell me."

"Well, the truth is…." Oliver started, but got cut off by some other people exiting the gym.

"What were you going to tell me?"

Oliver just grabbed her hand and pulled her to a spot inbetween a couple of bushes and a tree. The moonlight shone directly on them.

"Ok, Oliver, I'm here and waiting." Lilly was growing slightly irritated.

"Lilly," He took her hands in his and took a deep breath. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you. I have ever since you asked for my crayons in preschool. When you held my hand, it was the best day of my life. Lilly, I'm speaking the truth here."

Lilly gaped, her eyes wide, and avoided Oliver's pleading but loving eyes.

_Oliver loves me?! What am I supposed to say to that?_

Lilly gulped, and thought about this.

_Will this affect our friendship? What if we break up and become enemies? I can't let that happen._

"Uh…. um, I'm flattered, Oliver, but what about our friendship?"

"I was hoping we could become more than friends," he said slowly, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

"But what if we break up and aren't friends anymore? Oliver, I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Lilly, you just have to make things complicated!" Oliver threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

She smiled, then said, "It's what I do."

Then she turned serious. "But really, Ollie. I don't want to lose eleven years of our friendship if we break up!"

"Lilly, don't you have faith that we would still be friends? I know I do."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to take any chances."

"So I just embarrassed myself in front of you and things will never be the same now," Oliver said, sighing.

"No! It's fine, Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed, then, in a softer voice, she said, "I might even love you too."

"What?" Oliver did a double take. He wasn't expecting Lilly to say she loved him too. He merely wanted to tell her after all these years. But now, he was ecstatic.

_She likes me back! She likes me back! _He cheered in his mind.

"Oliver?" Lilly swung her hand in front of his face. "You there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he said, biting his lip.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah. Did you really mean it?"

"Of course! I would never lie to you."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" asked Lilly. She was definitely surprised, to say the least.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

Lilly smiled, then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She wound her arms around his neck as his arms drifted around her waist.

The light reflected off the couple, shining their reflections down onto the grass. It was as if the whole world was still and silent, just waiting for Lilly and Oliver to start talking again.

They broke away a couple of moments later.

"Wow," Lilly breathed.

"Yeah. Wow," Oliver said.

They looked around awkwardly, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"So…" Lilly said, biting her lip.

"So… you wanna go back to the dance now?"

"Sure."

Lilly and Oliver, holding hands, walked back to the gym. They opened the doors just as Oliver told a joke. Lilly's laughter filled the almost silent room. The lights were darkened and a slow song was playing. Five hundred eyes glanced over at her.

She played innocent, her eyes darting back and forth. She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Oops," she whispered.

Oliver snickered. Lilly slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

Oliver just nodded, his lips pursed together. "Yeah..."

He draped his arm over her shoulder and walked over to where Miley and Jake were making out.

"Heh, no surprise there. I knew that would happen soon," Lilly said, shaking her head and grinning.

"Someone bounces back fast," said Oliver, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

Lilly smiled and nodded. She put her hand in his and made their way inbetween two couples.

Oliver held her waist carefully as they started swaying.

Lilly laid her head on his shoulder. A smile was positioned on her face and her eyes were closed. "Oliver, I love you," she whispered softly in his ear.

Her breath tickled his ear, making him shiver slightly. He grinned and smelt the watermelon scent of her hair. He then said, "I love you too, Lilly. So much, you don't even know."

**A/N: This concludes my twoshot. Please review! Pwetty pwease?**


End file.
